The Legend of Link: The Rose of Magnolia
by Piece of Peace
Summary: Link travels to Magnolia on vacation but while there, it soon turns out to be another adventure full of dungeons, mysteries and beautiful women. Link goes on a quest to find a mysterious artifact, one that will grant its user anything beyond his or wildes


Chapter 1

Today was a day for Link to relax completely so that tomorrow he would feel refreshed and ready for the journey he would start tomorrow morning, exactly 24 hours from this instant he was think now. He lived in an estate in Gerudo Valley which the people there allowed him to stay and not only that, they decided to give him a weekly allowance of 25,000 rupees monthly so he need not worry about being financially insecure. On this estate which he was presented to him as a gift, was on a very beautiful part of the desert. Many oasis and a small river passed by it supporting his residence and his house was although not very majestic in size or quality was very comfortable and was large enough to house himself and his many other servants, and was made from the finest white marble bricks. Other than a supply of water on this land, there was also a lot of green, right in the middle of the desert. His servants mainly grew and raised gardens of flowers making his estate look like a true paradise in a world of seas of sand.

Link rode his horse around in the archery range practicing his bowmanship as he shot arrows at targets all around. Though he took his time, the point of this was not how fast he could do it even he was quick. It was his accuracy. Though he realized it wasn't perfect by the time he finished, it was still very good. He only missed one target out of sixty-two in just two and a half minutes. He dismounted from his horse when he finished his morning exercise at a nearby series of huts, one of several throughout his estate. Two servants came out to greet him. Like all his other servants, they were Gerudo women who all served him. It was a privledge to be his servant and only the most beautiful and prettiest of Gerudo women had the honor of being so. And luckily for him, his servants numbered around a few hundred.

"Welcome back master" one of them greeted him with a smile. "Do you want another bundle of arrows?" she asked.

"No. But get my bath ready and a fresh set of clothes and some refreshments" Link said. He was sweating and probably dirty from riding around in the desert. And he would bathe in a nice warm oasis.

As much as he wanted to engage in pleasurable activities at his estate, Link had other things to do and figured he would get back to spending time with his servants later on. Riding his horse once again, Link went to the Market town in northern Hyrule. Tomorrow, he would start his journey for a land outside Hyrule called Magnolia. Magnolia was a country that was reached by sailing through Zora's River. After that, he would travel on land from there. The reason why he was here in the market town was to apply for a visa at the Magnolian Embassy.

Embassy Hall was at the Market place where all the diplomatic consulates in Hyrule were and people came here like it was a mall. It was a big dome with several stories where the 'diplomatic shops' were at and the ambassadors and consuls were more like shop keepers. The list of consulates here included the Terminan Consulate, the Gerudo, the Terminan Deku and now recently the fully independent Zora's Domain which the Sovereign Princess Zelda had granted full independence to.

"Hello sir, how may I be of service to you?" said the diplomat at the shop like consulate.

"I'd like to make a visit to Magnolia and have come to get a visa" Link answered.

"I see. And how long would you like to stay?"

Link thought for a moment then finally decided. "One month."

"Alright sir. Here you are" the diplomat said handing him a piece of paper. "If you need to stay longer in Magnolia, just simply apply for another at the Government Office there" he explained. "But that'll cost you one hundred rupees" Link handed him the money. Recently, paper money had been adopted in favor of against jewels which weren't as portable and due to scarcity of the precious jewels.

Later that day, Link decided to go to the bar and have a drink. He sat down and waited until a waitress came up to him.

"May I take your order?" she said.

"A glass of milk" he said and she went off.

_"Have you heard about the priestess at the temple in Xuda'abad? They say she's so beautiful that diamonds would crack in shame in her presence!"_ said a drunk man talking to his friends at a table nearby. Link had just overheard him talking and continued to listen.

_"Yeah I have. But where in the bloody hell is Xuda'abad?"_ said another.

_"Hear its some ancient town in Magnolia. Does she just happen to be a bachelor? Hope so cuz I'm gonna have to marry her! Hahahahaha!"_ said the other. 'Think I'll have to go see this priestess while I'm there' Link thought thinking that if what the guy was saying was true would give him all the more reason to go to Magnolia.

_"Y'know, they she's also some witch. They say she placed many men under spells and have them do her bidding which is very dangerous thus far no one has lived to tell about it cuz they get killed while trying to do so. A girl woth dying for! They also say that many go there as explorers searching for lost treasure illegally. Y'see, there's this treasure that could grant someone with the power to become whatever they want or to become."_

_"You know-"_ the original speaker began, but Link's listening was interrupted by the waitress who had returned with the glass of milk. This time Link took a good look at her and saw that she was pretty and attractive enough to be desired for spending time with.

"Your milk sir. That'll be two rupees" she said. Link handed her the money and plus another twenty rupees as a tip.

"When do you get a break from work?" Link asked. He smiled casually.

"In fact I have the rest of the day sir" she answered.

"If you're interested, I could take you with me out for some…shopping at the agora and then we together we could… " Link began as he took out a small wad of one hundred rupee notes. She agreed.

Link headed home that night. Upon arriving at the main entrance of his residence, a Gerudo approached him.

"Good evening master. Are you in need of anything?" she asked with a usual coy smile like the other girls.

"Get my dinner ready and soon. I'll let you if I need anything else after that." The Gerudo girl walked off and Link went to sit down in his living room. For a mansion's his living room was a bit modest and all it had were the best of wool carpets and a warm fire place with leather furniture. And he didn't have to wait too long for dinner to arrive. His Gerudo servants were efficient and skilled. A Gerudo arrived with delicious warm food and sweet water on a tray. He told her to leave and she did so. He liked eating alone.

After he finished, he requested a massage in his living room. Another Gerudo came and performed well lasting about an hour and a half. Then after that bedtime. In his chambers, he told three others to come to his bed. But this wasn't a time for sleep. Activity came first. The girls were all eager to join him in bed. All at once.

Link woke up in the morning wanting to get ready for his journey ahead of him. He didn't know how, but the girls in his bed woke up before he did. They waited patiently for him to wake up comfortably leaning on his shoulders and his chest.

"Good morning master. No need to hurry your day…" one of them said smiling seductively. But their night together was enough and today he wouldn't waste time. He got off the bed.

"Sorry, but my dear servants I have things to do" he said briefly putting on his robe. He turned back to look at them. They were smiling at him giggling to each other and covered themselves purposely with the silk blanket as if to hide something, daring him to come over.

"Please master?"

He gave them a scolding look which only served to make them laugh. Link rushed over andgot back on to bed.

A little procrastination wouldn't hurt.

(Ok, now review please!)


End file.
